Phoenix Rising
Phoenix Rising (フェニックスライジング ''Fenikkusuraijingu''''') '''is a Dark Guild comprised of nearly 3000 members. This largely do to the dark guild hunting they perform, destroying whole guilds and acclimating the members into their own. This usually performed by either of the four generals known as The Rising Order, which is a team comprised of the strongest mages within the Dark Guild. Though this guild is high on the councils most wanted, their existence is a mystery and has been kept that way by the council itself. The members, the Master or even it's exact location still eludes even the councils intelligence. Their work usually consists of large scale chaos usually resulting in the destruction of villages and cities, showing no remorse for those that oppose them. Description This Dark Guild has nearly 3000 members, which are actually former dark guilds that were decimated by Phoenix Rising and then had the members to serve under the monstrous guild. Most dark guilds were acclimated successfully and for those that resisted, were given a long and painful execution, further showing the prowess of the guild. Though their numbers may be quite large, the dark guild has been able to remain mostly unknown and hidden, except for those that live in the world of darkness and for the council. This do to the fact that Phoenix Rising allows, the acclimated Dark Guilds to keep their guild names in order to fool the world, it is by their own actions they commit such chaos. As such, no member, with the exception of the four generals carry the Phoenix Rising emblem.Phoenix Rising has successfully implanted their rule throughout most of Earthland having its members positioned all around the world. This done successfully by having the dark guild split into sections and having it's four generals known as The Rising Order govern over the lower members in different parts of Earthland. Their actions are random at times and can only be seen as demons that want to watch the world burn. Even going so far as decimating their own allies, when they have served their purpose or when they need to strut their power once more to keep their underlings in check. The only known cases where Phoenix Rising have said to actually act, and the only reason the council has any idea of the dark guild, is when the victims of the guild, are brandished. This being King's signature. Etching his name into his victims with powerful flames, leaving them forever marked with a scar that reads "King". The sadistic carving not only works to punish his victims, but it also helps to find those worthy of his guild. The engraving, slowly saps away all energy, whilst causing excruciating pain. Usually killing his victims slowly and painfully. Though, those that have survived, are immediately hunted down and made to join the guild. Those that oppose are slain without mercy. This task only carried out by the strongest mage in the dark guild, Mao. Location The base of operations for the massive guild can be said is all of Earthland, as the members are split into various parts of the world. Though that would not be the case for the Master and it's thirteen elite dark guilds under its rule. For those few, the place they call home is King's Vale. Which is a massive city located deep beneath the country of Seven. The reason no one has ever found this hideout or even come close, is do to the fact that the only way to enter this massive city is through portals placed all around the massive city, that are overseen by Keep, a spatial Mage that created the portals and implemented new techniques to use lacrimas as keys. That only work with a specific wavelength, thus anyone other than it's appointed owner cannot use the lacrima key. History In the beginning, Phoenix Rising was never meant to be a dark guild, but rather it was a guild carrying the ambitions of a new up and coming mage, who believed to be destined for great things, to do great things. That being Mao, who was set on creating this guild for the benefit of Earthland. Unfortunately a dark cloud loomed over his desires and dreams as not days since the guild was officially formed, King arrived. This raging storm appeared from no where. The newly formed guild stood no chance against the tyrant as they were all easily wiped out, with the exception of Mao who was allowed to live. Despite his best efforts to defeat King, Mao had not yet the power to do so. King seeing the great potential within Mao allowed the young mage to live, but at a price. One of King's subordinates had the abilities of Memory Manipulation, which they used to alters Mao's mind, his very existence. The Mao of peace had been completely erased and in his place the present general feared by all had been born. Within a few years, the once promising Phoenix Rising had changed to the evil, dark enigma it is today. All thanks to King and his strongest general Mao. Defeating legal and dark guilds alike, taking their strongest members under their name and erasing those that declined. The massive guild reached members near the thousands in only a few years and kept increasing to the 3000's it has today. The guild kept its secrecy by allowing the acclimated guilds to retain their own guild names, even letting them act on their own accord as if nothing had ever happened, though when King or more precisely when the generals give orders, they must obey their commands. This letting the Phoenix Rising guild act from the shadows keeping all suspicion away from them, even making the guild out to be only a myth. As the years progressed, King's orders became more eccentric even to the point of sacrificing one hundred highly talented fire mages to create an ultimate being. A monster the world had not yet seen. This experiment called Project Zero. The experiments proved to be somewhat successful, though the experiment was allowed to roam free, not yet aware of it's true purpose. Letting it grow on it's own, until the time came to unleash this beast onto the world. Throughout the years, The guild had taken many guilds under their name, but eventually King had decided to allow only special guilds to enter his massive city known as King's Vale, which now serves as the official Hideout of Phoenix Rising and it's thirteen elite Dark Guilds who are still run by their respective guild masters. Though only recently has the thirteenth guild joined, which is just simply known as Shadow Society, which was allowed to join under the recommendation of Mao, who knew exactly who they were. Knowing full well what their purpose was. It seems yet another storm nears the Phoenix Rising guild, though this time with Mao at its center. Members